


The End

by Thomas_Stone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood & Gore, Cannon diversion, Confessions, Final Battle, Grieving, Heartache, M/M, Team Free Will, artwork based, minor OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Stone/pseuds/Thomas_Stone
Summary: They can't come back.And there's only one way to ensure that.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneezy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezy02/gifts).



> I used artwork to help me write the last few paragraphs, which are loosely based off it too. It isn't mine and belongs to destiel-fanart-is-the-weapon on Tumblr. (serafire/tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm very sorry in advance for any emotional trauma this may cause.
> 
> I did put Major Character Death this time though :)

  
This was it.

Sammy was gone. 

Not even Dean could save him.

Dean couldn’t even save Dean anymore, but that wasn’t the point. His job had been to protect Sammy and he’d failed.

Sam sobbed as he clutched his waist, watching his brother struggle over to where he lay on the red-stained grass.

Dean nealt down beside his brother and pulled Sam’s hands away. He was not going to heal. The poison was already taking effect, and he had was bleeding out from too many other wounds.

Dean pushed Sam’s hands back onto his stomach and that his brother’s eye. “S-Sam. I’m so s-sorry… I was… It was m-my job.” Tears ran down his face, and he winced. “Sammy, I-I’m sorry.”

Sam looked up at his brother. “I-it’s okay,” he choked out. His eyes flicked up to Dean’s head, widening at the sight of the steady trickle of blood flowing from a pulsating gash. “Your h-head Dean. Y-you’re hurt t-too.”

“Y-yeah,” Dean sighed with a sad smile. Trust Sam to think about him. His brother had always been like that.

“W-where’s C-Cas…?” Sam spluttered, blood dribbling from his mouth.

“Shhh,” Dean soothed, although - even dying - Sam noticed the way his brother’s eyes lit up at the mention of the angel. “Shhh… I-I don’t know…” Dean trailed off looking lost. “He got hurt t-too. But I think h-he went to f-find Aêisha.”

Worry flashed across Sam’s face. “S-she can’t help m-me Dean. She’s 15.” He coughed again.

“She can stop the bleeding. Sam? Y-you gotta s-stay with me though.”

“Dean! She… Aêisha’s dead Dean. She was healing Dilan’s l-leg a-and then… They’re b-both gone.”

Dean closed his eyes and bowed his head, ignoring the flashes of pain flying to the gash.

“D-Dean,” Sam whispered after a minute. “I… here.” The older hunter opened his eyes and looked down to see what Sam was pushing into his hand. “W-we can’t come back.” Silver glistened in his eyes.

He met his brother’s apple green eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I l-love you, Dean, y-you were t-the b-best big brother e-ever.” Dean watched his brother shake, and then let his eyes fall shut. Sam took a deep final breath, and then when he chest moved no more, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam’s bloodied forehead. “Sleep tight Sammy,” he forced out.

When Dean heard the familiar rustle of wings, he didn’t turn around.

“Dean,” a deep gravelly voice echoed from behind him. “Is Sam…? Dean!”

The hunter suddenly sprang to his feet and launched himself at the angel. Cas braced himself but was taken by surprise when Dean grappled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“I t-tried s-so h-hard Cas. I c-couldn’t e-ven l-look a-after my b-brother,” he hiccuped between sobs.

The angel’s face softened, and he stared over Dean’s shoulder at the younger Winchester’s lifeless body. “I’m sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have left. Dean!” He said loudly, suddenly remembering. “Dean, I- Aêshia and Dilan. They both…”

Dean pulled back and held Cas’ shoulder with one hand. “I know,” he murmured. His eyes flicked down to the glinting blade in his other hand. “C-Cas. I have s-something I n-need to say t-to y-you.”

Cas looked back from Sam and stared into Dean’s green eyes. There was something in them that he couldn’t place.

Then, lots of things happened at once. With a choked out sob, Dean thrust his hanging arm forward, stabbing Cas in the chest. The angel fell forward and grasped Dean’s back, surprise flooding his face. Dean dropped the angel blade and clung to Cas, tears welling up in his eyes again. “I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry. Cas, s-sorry, sorry.” He pulled Cas back from him and forced him into a hug, falling with him as the angel’s legs gave way and he slumped to the floor.

Dean grasped Cas’ face and dragged him down, meeting Cas’ lips with his own. Blood throbbed from his head and he tasted copper and salt. When he pulled away, Cas looked at him in surprise again, too weak to find his voice. Blue eyes gazed at Dean, pleading for an explanation before the light left them. “I l-love you Cas,” Dean blurted out, pulling the angel into his lap. “But w-we can’t c-come b-back anymore. You c-can’t bring u-us b-back. I-I’m s-sorry. So s-sorry.”

The hunter pressed his lips to the top of Cas’ head, tears falling into his hair. He clutched the angel’s body as he twitched in pain, and stared down into Cas’ brilliant eyes. He reached out for the dropped blade and grasped it, then pressed it into Cas’ open hand. “P-please,” he mumbled through Cas’ hair. “I-I need y-you to d-do t-this C-Cas. Please.”

Cas stared back at Dean with uncertainty as the light faded from his face, and then, with a final grunt of effort, he drove the silver blade into Dean’s side, then withdrew it and cast it aside.

Dean staggered in shock and fell backward, still clinging to Cas. He pulled the angel with him, and they lay together, breathing growing rougher after every inhale and exhale. His head throbbed more, and a pool of blood formed at the side of his head, while his eyes grew more vacant. “I’ve got you Cas,” he whispered.

Cas suddenly gained another burst of energy, and pushed himself forward, catching Dean in a final kiss. “Me too,” he grumbled, and then, they were both silent.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment telling me that is was horrible of me to write such a thing, and be sure to leave a kudo on your way down.
> 
> The owner of the fanart can be found on Tumblr at: serafire.tumblr.com  
> The direct link to the original picture is here: http: //serafire.tumblr.com/post/149376982151/destiel-fanart-is-the-weapon-ive-got-you
> 
> Thanks for enduring the torture :)


End file.
